


Волшебник из Литтл-Уингинга

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Верноном Дурслем происходят странные происшествия. Кто виноват, а главное – что делать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебник из Литтл-Уингинга

Как бы банально ни звучало, но этот день в жизни Вернона Дурсля начался точно так же, как тысячи предыдущих. Вернон проснулся, выключил будильник, случайно пихнул жену в бок, когда садился в кровати, отчего Петуния закопошилась под одеялом, и встал.

Он потянулся и, подойдя к окну, откинул в сторону штору, пропуская в комнату лучи ещё холодного весеннего солнца. Соседка в доме напротив поливала стоящие на окне хилые бегонии из розовой лейки. Вернон проследил за её манипуляциями, хмыкнул и почесал голый живот. Зевнул. Задёрнул штору и ушёл в ванную.

Пока он был в душе, Петуния успела встать и приготовить яичницу, блинчики с малиновым джемом и большой кофейник вкусного кофе. Вернон уткнулся в свежую газету, принесённую услужливым почтальоном, и то и дело хмыкал каждый раз, когда натыкался на имя Премьер-министра, которого, надо сказать, считал человеком куда хуже себя самого.

Потешив своё самолюбие, плотно позавтракав, Вернон Дурсль облачился в костюм высочайшего качества (других он не терпел) и, по привычке клюнув жену во впалую щёку, вышел на туманную улицу. Сел в машину и поехал на работу, в фирму «Граннингс», которая, как известно, занималась производством и продажей дрелей.

Литтл-Уингинг медленно просыпался. Из приоткрытых форточек доносились голоса телевизионных дикторов. Соседка (та самая, с бегониями) выгуливала своего маленького спаниеля («Мерзкое создание, чтоб ты сдохло…» – пробурчал под нос Вернон). По радио весёлый ди-джей желал всем доброго утра, говорил о погоде и ставил весёлую музыку... 

Всё было в точности, как всегда.

На работе Вернона встретила кислая секретарша, которая уже три месяца ждала повышения зарплаты, чашка мерзкого кофе из автомата и целый пакет шоколадных пончиков – единственное, что было действительно прекрасно в это хмурое утро. Он включил компьютер, прослушал сообщения на автоответчике и сразу после этого взялся за свежую почту. Но мироздание решило, что сегодня Вернон Дурсль не будет читать почту и отвечать на важные звонки. Потому что именно в этот момент из груди его вырвался традиционный вздох: 

– Боже, как же я не хочу сегодня работать…

И именно в этот момент сработала молчавшая всё время, сколько Вернон себя помнил, пожарная сигнализация. Удивлённо моргнув, Дурсль встал и для начала подошёл к окну – проверить обстановку. Он увидел, как из здания выбежала женщина, на ходу натягивая плащ. Сразу после этого сквозь визг сирены Вернон услышал топот тысяч ног и женские крики. 

– Мистер Дурсль? – позвала его заглянувшая в кабинет секретарша. – На десятом этаже пожар!

Охнув, Вернон схватил чемодан, натянул пальто и выбежал из кабинета. В коридоре сильно пахло гарью, кругом царила паника. Вернон бежал вместе со всеми и думал о том, все ли несгораемые шкафы он закрыл. Ещё он думал, что станется с его креслом, которое он приобрёл только пару месяцев назад – это было самое лучшее и самое удобное (и, похоже, самое дорогое) кресло в мире, обитое кожей, с удобными подлокотниками и даже специальной подставочкой для ног.

– Хоть бы ничего не сгорело, – пробормотал Вернон еле слышно как раз в тот момент, когда людская толпа вынесла его на улицу. 

Вокруг надрывались сирены пожарных машин.

Часом позже, когда пожар был потушен, а пожарные уехали с чувством выполненного долга, Вернон понуро поднимался по лестнице на свой девятый этаж, где всегда, вот уже больше двадцати лет, сидел спиной к окну, где стояло его новое кресло, где лежали его очень важные документы и пакет с пончиками, который он так и не забрал. Мерзкий огонь сжёг не только десятый этаж, но и девятый, и даже протянул свои мерзкие лапы к восьмому, что Вернона собственно, не очень волновало. А вот судьба кресла и пончиков беспокоила его всё сильнее. 

И вот, когда мистер Дурсль оказался около двери своего офиса, он вдруг осознал, что она совсем не сгорела – только чуть покрылась копотью.

– Что за хрень? – пробормотал он и дёрнул за ручку…

Позже Вернона Дурсля прозвали самым везучим человеком в здании, и он считал, что это заслуженно, потому что бушевавший пожар не только абсолютно не тронул его вещи, мебель и документы, но ещё и удачно подогрел успевшие остыть шоколадные пончики, коими Вернон насладился, усевшись в своё самое удобное кресло в мире. В честь такого везения он всё-таки повысил зарплату своей секретарше (о чём потом сильно жалел) и решил устроить выходной, потому что от стоявшего на этаже и вообще во всём здании запаха гари у него ужасно закружилась голова.

Приехав домой в самом прекрасном расположении духа, Вернон не заметил сначала траурную обстановку, царившую на Тисовой улице. Он зашёл в дом, напевая под нос какую-то весёлую песенку, и окрикнул Петунию.

– Вернон! Ты рано! Что случилось, дорогой? – спросила та с кухни.

– У нас в здании был пожар, представляешь? – Дурсль тяжело протопал в кухню и уселся за стол. 

– Какой ужас! Сегодня прямо день катастроф! Надеюсь, всё в порядке и ничего не сгорело? – она поставила перед мужем большую чашку чая и пододвинула вазочку с печеньем.

– Нет-нет, как ни странно, наш офис совсем не пострадал! – и он уже хотел рассказать про то, что он – самый удачливый во всём здании, но вдруг насторожился. – А почему сегодня день катастроф? Что случилось? Что-то с Дадли?

– Боже упаси! – воскликнула Петуния. – Нет-нет, с ним всё в порядке. Но миссис Джонсон…

– Что случилось с этой старой кошёлкой?

– Мистер Мартин, её пёсик… Съел какую-то гадость и отравился, представляешь?

– Какой ужас, – пресно сказал мистер Дурсль и погрузился в уже прочитанную утром газету, в душе благодаря всех и вся за то, что мерзкий спаниель больше не будет загаживать колёса его автомобиля.

Серое утро за окнами медленно, но верно превращалось в не менее серый день. На улице соседки устроили похороны Мистера Мартина. Вернон, облачившись в домашний шёлковый халат, наслаждался внезапно образовавшимся в его графике выходным. Петуния готовила на кухне обед, Вернон дремал в кресле у телевизора, время текло медленно ... 

Гром грянул внезапно, как раз тогда, когда Вернон почти заснул в кресле, откинув голову и приоткрыв рот. Ему уже начал сниться прекрасный сон о том, как он становится Премьер-министром, когда в телевизоре вдруг включили рекламу, которая, как обычно, была чересчур громкой и жизнерадостной. 

Вернон с громким всхрипом подскочил в кресле и начал озираться по сторонам. Ему сразу вспомнились утренние события — пожар, кричащие женщины и паникующая толпа. И когда мистер Дурсль понял, что разбудил его всего лишь телевизор со своей дурацкой рекламой, он взревел, подобно дикому зверю, и заорал:

– Аррр! Умри, мерзкая машина!

И он уже почти успел снять с ноги удобный тапочек с помпончиком и запустить им в экран ни в чём неповинного телевизора, как вдруг тот заискрился, замигал и с оглушительным хлопком взорвался, осыпав оплавленными деталями ковёр персикового цвета, который Петуния привезла из Брайтона.

Вернон ошарашенно смотрел, как догорает остов его лучшего друга. Мистеру Дурслю вдруг стало очень грустно.

– Что произошло? – спросила вошедшая в комнату Петуния. – Что с телевизором, Вернон?

– Понятия не имею, – ответил ей муж и почесал затылок. – Я сижу, смотрю, потом реклама... А потом... Бум! И всё...

– Но, дорогой, – осторожно пробормотала Петуния. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что телевизоры не взрываются вот так вот просто — бум, и всё. Ты ведь понимаешь...

Взгляд Вернона доказывал, что в тот момент он ничего не понимал и вообще не осознавал окружающий мир. Мистер Дурсль вдруг залез на кресло с ногами и поманил к себе жену. И когда она подошла и склонилась над ним, он тихим шёпотом произнёс ей прямо в ухо:

– Петуния, я, кажется, стал _этим_.

– Кем? – не поняла Петуния и, когда Вернон шикнул на неё, повторила тоже шёпотом: – Кем, дорогой?

– _Этим_! – повторил Вернон. Потом оглянулся на окно, на дверь и ещё тише прошептал: – Волшебником!

– Не может быть, – молвила Петуния и, схватившись за сердце, осела в соседнее кресло.

– Я... Я пожелал, чтобы телевизор перестал работать! Это я, Туни! – Вернон, напротив, вскочил из кресла и начал нарезать круги по комнате. – А утром, в офисе! Я же вспомнил! Я сказал, что мне не хочется сегодня работать!

– Все так говорят! – возразила ему жена.

– Но не у всех после этих слов случается пожар в офисе! – и потом он вдруг резко остановился и с каким-то жалобным ужасом в голосе произнёс: – О, Боже, Петуния, это я убил Мистера Мартина!

В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Губы Петунии чуть подрагивали — Вернон сделал пару шагов назад, зная, что этот знак предвещает.

– Дорогая, не стоит волноваться, – заискивающе сказал он. – Ведь это ничего страшного, верно? Правда ведь?

– Ты... Ты же мой муж, – заговорила Петуния. – Ты же не мог... Ты же всегда был против...

Вернон, справившись с волной тошнотворного страха, подошёл к жене и приобнял её за плечи.

– Я же не нарочно, милая, оно как-то само.

– Я знаю, что нужно делать, – резко сказала миссис Дурсль. – Нужно написать Поттеру и потребовать у него объяснений. Уверена — это его рук дело.

– Но мы даже не знаем, где он живёт, – напомнил Вернон. Гарри ни разу за весь год после окончания школы не навещал дядю и тётю, чем у они, признаться честно, были несказанно рады. До этого момента. 

– Тогда нужно написать кому-нибудь из его друзей, – всё ещё спокойно вымолвила Петуния.

– Но мы же не знаем... – начал было Вернон, но жена прервала его, вскочив из кресла и заорав:

– Мы ничего не знаем! Мы ничего не знаем! Вернон, я не хочу, чтобы это присутствовало в нашей жизни! Я не хочу, Вернон! Я всю жизнь старалась это искоренить, а теперь ты, мой собственный муж, предаёшь меня! Предаёшь то, за что мы всю сознательную жизнь стояли стеной! Это ужасно, Вернон! Ты ужасен! Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, ненавижу!

И она бросилась на него с кулаками.

Мистер Дурсль долго стоял спокойно, только всё больше съёживаясь под градом ударов. Эта черта характера — вспыльчивость при постоянном внешнем спокойствии – когда-то очень понравилась Вернону в не слишком привлекательной девушке. Из-за этой вспыльчивости Вернон женился на ней, потому что считал, что в Петунии есть искра. Сейчас мистер Дурсль хотел быть одиноким неженатым мужчиной, а лучше — вдовцом. А потому, потеряв терпение, он с рыком стал в полный рост и в сердцах воскликнул:

– Да как же ты достала причитать! – и добавил: – Заткнись уже!

И Петуния Дурсль, женщина с самым длинным языком на Тисовой улице, впервые в жизни не только в переносном, но и в прямом смысле потеряла дар речи от грубости, с которой к ней обращались. Жутко побледнев, миссис Дурсль вцепилась узловатыми пальцами себе в горло и раскрыла рот в беззвучном крике. Она заметалась по гостиной, то и дело натыкаясь на мебель, задевая вазы, которые с громким стуком падали на пол.

Вернон сначала было попытался что-то сделать, но в конечном итоге просто мешком упал в кресло и схватился руками за голову, бормоча: 

– Что же я наделал, Боже мой, что же я наделал…

Через четверть часа, когда Петуния вконец разорила собственную гостиную, они сидели друг напротив друга на кухне. Мистеру Дурслю казалось, что глаза его жены мечут молнии, а рот постоянно открывается и закрывается, но не издаёт ни звука – почти как у выброшенной на берег рыбы. И мистер Дурсль точно знал, что именно эта картина будет видиться ему в страшных снах ещё долгие-долгие годы. 

Между мужем и женой лежали ручка и лист бумаги, на котором убористым почерком Петунии была написана короткая лаконичная фраза, снабжённая множеством восклицательных знаков: «Верни всё на место!» Вернон гипнотизировал листок, но не знал, что можно сделать. Учитывая, что он вообще не понимал, что с ним происходит, сделать что-то по-настоящему действенное он не мог.

В конце концов, он так и спросил:

– Но что я могу сделать, дорогая?

Голос его был робким и таким нежным, что раньше миссис Дурсль обязательно бы растаяла, но сейчас обстоятельства были явно против Вернона.

«Пожелай, чтобы я снова заговорила!»

Вернон попытался было возразить, что он обязательно сделает что-то не так, и это может привести к непоправимым последствиям, но наткнувшись на тяжёлый взгляд жены, передумал спорить. И, крепко зажмурившись, выпалил:

– Хочу, чтобы Петуния снова могла говорить…

Ответила ему гробовая тишина. Вернон боялся открыть глаза, потому что вполне мог увидеть на месте пусть и не очень-то любимой, но такой привычной жены какую-нибудь… жабу, например. И как раз в тот момент, когда он готов был сделать целых две вещи сразу – разреветься, как мальчишка, и поинтересоваться, жива ли его единственная и неповторимая – на голову ему с треском опустился приличных размеров половник.

– Ах ты засранец! – кричала Петуния.

– Больно же! – взревел Вернон.

– Заткнуть собственную жену!

– Перестань!

– Да как ты мог!

– Прекрати, мегера! Да чтоб ты…

– Молчать! – в последний момент успела остановить мужа Петуния. – Будь добр, Вернон, думай, что говоришь.

Она без сил опустилась на кухонную табуретку, половник со звонким стуком упал на пол, выскользнув из её ослабевших рук. Вернон предпочёл побыстрее смыться из кухни, чтобы не попадаться больше ни на глаза, ни под горячую руку.

Мистер Дурсль улёгся на кровать в спальне и, гипнотизируя потолок, принялся жалеть себя. На его взгляд, это было самое лучше, что он мог сделать. Вернон подумал, что теперь ему впору заклеить себе рот скотчем и больше никогда ничего не говорить, потому что он всегда был человеком импульсивным и эмоциональным и, что уж скрывать, вечно всех проклинающим и посылающим куда подальше. Перед его глазами встала картинка, как он посылает кого-нибудь на хрен, и человек... Собственно, и так понятно, что будет. А если послать ещё дальше...

Вернон беспомощно застонал и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, постарался представить, что ничего не произошло и всё у него хорошо. Мало помогло, но сердце стало биться всё-таки чуть спокойнее.

Именно это время выбрала его жена, чтобы ворваться в спальню с криком, которому позавидовал бы индеец на тропе войны:

– Я знаю, что нужно делать!

Вернон нервно икнул и воззрился на жену.

– Просто пожелай, чтобы всё прекратилось!

– Вот просто взять и пожелать? – неуверенно спросил Вернон.

– Ну да! Только... аккуратно подбирая слова.

– Хорошо... – Дурсль уселся в кровати поудобнее, почесал макушку и положил руки на свой круглый живот. – Хочу, чтобы...

– Скажи, чтобы всё прекратилось! – воскликнула Петуния в нетерпении.

– А если тогда закончиться всё прямо всё? Земля, воздух, мироздание...

Миссис Дурсль задумалась на мгновение, а потом предложила новый вариант:

– Тогда скажи, чтобы с тобой прекратилось это.

– Боюсь, это не очень удачная формулировка.

Петуния опять задумалась, потом села на краешек кровати и развела руками:

– Тогда я даже и не знаю.

– Зато я знаю! – воскликнул вдруг Вернон и, залихватски улыбаясь, заявил: – Хочу, чтобы волшебство со мной кончилось!

Петуния подумала, что её муж всё-таки не настолько глупый, как представлялось многим. Конечно, недальновидность — один из основных его пороков, но в нестандартных ситуациях, когда нужен трезвый ум и здравые решения, Вернон всегда проявляет чудеса смекалки. Она подвинулась к нему поближе, положила голову ему на плечо и сказала:

– Молодец. А теперь попробуй что-нибудь загадать.

Вернон напрягся, стараясь придумать что-нибудь безобидное, и уверенно сказал:

– Хочу большую баранью отбивную!

Семейство Дурслей затаило дыхание. Они сидели в кровати совсем рядом и слушали, в надежде не услышать ничего, потому что любой звук мог означать появление бараньей отбивной в непосредственной близости от них. И хотя желание это было с первого взгляда безобидным, Вернон всё больше начинал переживать, что сделал что-то не так. Вдруг сейчас ему принесут окровавленную тушу барана, забитого молотком? В конце концов, большинство _этих_ — люди безграмотные, не понимающие юмора и не знающие, что у слов есть какие-то другие значения, кроме прямых. Он помнил того странного рыжего мужика, который приходил за Поттером несколько лет назад. Такой не то что барана забить сможет, но и человека — стоит только вспомнить, как быстро и беспощадно разгромил камин.

Потом Вернон подумал, что зря употребил слово «большой». Потому что, по мнению _этих_ , большой отбивной может быть кусок мяса размером с кровать. Ведь он помнил того огромного страшилу, который забрал Поттера из хижины, где они скрывались 8 лет назад. Такому и отбивной с кровать будет мало.

Вернон вопросил у небес, за что же ему такое несчастье. Он всегда знал, что в волшебстве нет ничего хорошего, что никакого добра с ним сотворить нельзя, одно только зло. Посмотрите только, что он, став волшебником, натворил за один день! Устроил пожар (если кто-то узнает, с него сдерут непомерные суммы), разбил телевизор (не самый дешёвый, надо сказать), убил ни в чём не повинную собачку (миссис Джонсон закопает его холодный труп прямо на своём газоне) и чуть не поругался с женой (что самое страшное).

Чего ещё ему ждать от этого дня? От всей предстоящей жизни? Что ещё принесёт ему это неожиданно свалившееся на голову волшебство? И как вообще можно жить, когда вдруг оказываешься способен к тому, что всю жизнь ненавидел и презирал? 

Вернон ещё раз взмолился, чтобы волшебство ушло из его жизни. В какой-то момент он даже понадеялся, что всё действительно пришло в норму, потому что ничего не происходило. На голову ему не падали куски окровавленного мяса, и несчастные бараны со вспоротыми животами не извивались у его ног. 

Петуния тоже вздохнула с облегчением и расслабила напряжённые плечи. Кажется, всё пришло в норму и день опять стал обычным...

В дверь позвонили.

Петуния сглотнула и посмотрела на мужа.

– Соседка, наверное, – не своим голосом ответил он. 

– Нужно открыть, – констатировала миссис Дурсль.

– Ага.

Он встал с кровати и поплёлся к двери, всё ещё надеясь, что это соседка. Ноги путались в пижамных штанах, любимые тапочки норовили слететь со ступней, в горле стоял неприятный ком. Под мышками взмокло, руки тоже вспотели, и Вернон нервно вытер их о пижамные штаны. 

Там, за дверью, могло оказаться всё что угодно. Всё. Что. Угодно. 

Вернон схватился за ручку. За дверным окошком из разноцветного стекла маячила неразличимая фигура — чёрная на фоне весеннего солнца.

Вернон сглотнул и, выдохнув, распахнул дверь.

– Добрыдень! Я рад сообщить, что вы выбраны... – стоящий на пороге паренёк тараторил заученный наизусть текст весёлым бойким голосом. Вернон различал только половину слов, но в тех, которые слышал, к его облегчению не было ничего зловещего. – Сто тысячный посетитель... В качестве презента... Вкуснейшая зажаристая баранья отбивная!

На этих словах Вернон с размаху захлопнул перед пареньком дверь.

– Эй! – послышался обиженный возглас из-за двери.

– Не помогло, – констатировал Вернон.

Петуния за его спиной тяжело вздохнула.

– Забери отбивную. Хоть поедим...

До самого вечера Вернон почти ничего не говорил. Он сидел в гостиной на диване и за неимением телевизора пялился в стену напротив. Петуния ходила вокруг и старалась его успокоить, то и дело поднося чай и булочки, но Вернон ничего не ел и не пил.

– Может быть, кто-то просто пошутил? – попыталась она приободрить мужа.

– А разве сегодня Первое апреля? – хмуро поинтересовался он.

Петуния вздохнула и ушла.

Вечером Вернон, выжатый как лимон, мешком упал на кровать. 

– Может быть, это не так уж плохо, – опять спросила Петуния, у зеркала накручивавшая волосы на бигуди. Вернон пробурчал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное. – Может быть, мы можем теперь позволить себе всё, представляешь? Хочется миллион фунтов — на, бери. Квартиру в Лондоне для Дадлика — пожалуйста. Новую машину — нет проблем. Это ведь хорошо, Вернон.

Она повернулась к мужу и устремила на него испытующий взгляд.

– Если тебе хочется быть _уродом_ — будь. У меня такого желания нет, – отрезал Вернон и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Через время Петуния легла рядом и, погасив свет, отвернулась к стене. Вернон долгое время лежал без сна, размышляя над тем, что же ему делать дальше. Каким оно будет — новое утро?

И только когда за любимыми лиловыми шторами миссис Дурсль забрезжил холодный весенний рассвет, Вернон забылся тревожным сном.

Ему снились безголовые бараны, которые наступали на него, держа в руках волшебные палочки. Они всё наступали и наступали, а мистеру Дурслю некуда было от них деться...

***

Это утро было точно таким же, как сотни и тысячи до него. Вернон Дурсль проснулся абсолютно разбитым — ночью ему снился ужасный сон о том, как он стал волшебником. Он ухмыльнулся и встряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки ночных видений, подошёл к окну и выглянул на улицу, где серое весеннее утро вступало в свои права.

Миссис Джонсон, соседка, как всегда поливала свои бегонии. На заборе справа сидела большая рыжая кошка и вылизывала лапу. Резко включилась система полива газона. Мистер Дурсль почесал голый живот, посмотрел на часы и направился было в ванную, как вдруг осознал, что он проспал — часы показывали восемь тридцать, а это означало, что ровно через полчаса Вернону надлежало быть на работе.

В своей жизни Вернон никогда не опаздывал. Он никогда не брал больничных и практически не пользовался заслуженным отпуском. И даже когда у него появилась собственная фирма, Вернон остался неизлечимым трудоголиком. Более того, он считал, что именно этому он обязан своим благосостоянием. 

И сейчас, когда непрерывно бегущая секундная стрелка на часах всё больше приближала его к катастрофе, мистер Дурсль запаниковал.

Лихорадочно накинув на себя первую попавшуюся одежду, всунув ноги в туфли и схватив из холодильника какую-то еду, Вернон выбежал на улицу и очень лихо для человека его роста и веса запрыгнул в машину. Мотор взревел, шины завизжали, испуганная миссис Дурсль выглянула в окно.

Только лишь въехав в Лондон, мистер Дурсль с усилием засигналил стоящей впереди пробке и в сердцах воскликнул:

– Да чтоб вы провалились все!

Конечно же, никто никуда не провалился, и мистер Вернон всё же доехал, хоть и довольно медленно, до своего рабочего места. Не глядя по сторонам, он побежал ко входу в здание.

Первое, что его встретило (помимо дремлющей за ресепшеном консьержки) был тяжёлый запах гари. Лифты, к удивлению Вернона, не работали, и он начал подниматься по лестнице, останавливаясь на каждом пролёте, чтобы отдышаться. 

Родной девятый этаж оказался полностью обгоревшим. 

Прокручивая в голове всё, что приснилось ему во сне, Вернон прошествовал к двери своего кабинета — абсолютно целой — и вошёл внутрь. Довольная секретарша, получившая во сне прибавку к жалованию, пожелала ему доброго утра и спросила, будет ли вычитаться предыдущий день из зарплаты. Вернон зашёл в кабинет, хлопнул дверью и упал в своё самое удобное кресло в мире.

Думать он ни о чём не хотел.

На столе со вчерашнего дня лежала стопка писем, и Вернон, надеясь отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, схватил почту. Прямо к нему в руки вылетел яркий буклет, на котором был изображён жизнерадостный улыбающийся... _он_. В лиловой мантии и шляпе. В руке у _него_ была палочка. 

Уродец улыбался, а руки у Вернона тряслись. Постаравшись успокоить дыхание и превозмочь чувство отвращения, мистер Дурсль открыл буклет и погрузился в чтение.

_Если вы держите в руках этот буклет, значит вы стали счастливым обладателем одного из тысячи призов Первой Волшебной Лотереи, проходящей на всей территории Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии! В розыгрыше могли принять участие маги от семи лет, а также сквибы и магглы — ближайшие родственники магов._

_Напоминаем, главным призом был один день исполнения желаний — беспрецедентное событие для Магического Сообщества, устройством которого занимается Отдел магических игр и спорта. Счастливчик, который получит главный приз, может в течение полных суток загадывать любые желания, не выходящие за рамки здравого смысла (с полным перечнем не входящих в категорию здравого смысла позиций вы сможете ознакомиться на стр. 5-9 данного буклета)._

_Желаем вам удачи! Не пропустите свой счастливый день и воспользуйтесь им с умом!_

_Письмо придёт на место вашего нахождения ровно в девять часов утра удобным для вас способом, но что-то нам подсказывает, что вы догадаетесь о своём счастье куда раньше!_

Вернон Дурсль не стал читать буклет дальше. Он закрыл его и положил обложкой вниз, чтобы мерзкий уродец не прожигал его своим жизнерадостным взглядом.

Вернон вспомнил, как пару месяцев назад Петуния на пороге их дома обнаружила два лотерейных билета, один из которых он заполнил по настоянию жены. Он схватился за голову и запустил руки в волосы.

И в очередной раз поклялся самому себе, что никогда в жизни больше не будет иметь ничего общего с магами и волшебниками, с этими уродцами, которые отравляют его жизнь день за днём, раз за разом, даже теперь, когда вся эта гадость перестала существовать в его доме, была выкинута на помойку вместе со старыми вещами Гарри Поттера, его ужасного племянничка.

Он поклялся, что больше никогда не будет участвовать ни в каких лотереях. И никогда, ни за что в жизни больше не будет ни о чём просить дурацкое мироздание, которое подкидывает ему вот такие вот шуточки.

Ударив кулаком по столу, Вернон схватил пальто и вышел из кабинета, чтобы спуститься в какой-нибудь бар и (впервые за долгое время) выпить пару стаканов виски. Потому что такое не забывается, не выходит из головы просто так.

На выходе из здания его встретила эффектная блондинка в зелёном платье, рядом с ней переминался с ноги на ногу толстячок с фотоаппаратом.

– Мистер Дурсль? – подскочила она к нему, как только он вышел из здания. – Как прошёл ваш самый счастливый день?

– Что? – не понял Вернон.

– Счастливый день! Вчера вы выиграли в лотерею!

Вернон побледнел, всматриваясь в её экстравагантный наряд. Потом побагровел. Потом его затрясла мелкая дрожь.

– Вон... – вымолвил он.

– Что, простите? – поинтересовалась блондинка.

– Вон! – завопил Вернон и, замахнувшись на фотографа лапищей, развернулся и ушёл в сторону ближайшего паба, где напился до зелёных чертей впервые в своей жизни.

_Не пропустите свой счастливый день..._

Вернон всегда знал, что он не такой уж и удачливый человек, но никогда не понимал, что настолько.

_Воспользуйтесь им с умом..._

– Ну я дурак, – рассказывал он сидевшему напротив пропойце. – Дурак, каких поискать...

***

Гарри Поттер очень долго смеялся, когда на следующий день увидел утренние газеты. Он лично сообщил в Отдел магических игр и спорта, что перекошенная от злости физиономия его дяди совсем не означает, что Первая Волшебная Лотерея провалилась и её стоит прекращать. Просто...

Не все люди понимают свалившееся на них счастье.

Кстати, все последующие дни в жизни мистера Вернона Дурсля проходили точно так же, как сотни и тысячи предыдущих. Он и его жена были самыми обычными в мире магглами, которым было чуждо волшебство. О том, что в их жизни оно было, Дурсли забыли на удивление быстро. И лишь иногда, когда Вернон видел одиноко прогуливающуюся миссис Джонсон, которая завела себе нового спаниеля, или следы огня, которые ещё очень долго были заметны в их офисном здании, на Вернона накатывала волна непонятной беспричинной грусти, будто он потерял в этой жизни что-то очень важное.

А бараньи отбивные Вернон больше никогда не ел.


End file.
